Inside the Sorting Hat
by MrsFredFelton
Summary: Does what it says on the tin! Inside the sorting hat, all the conversations it has had with the students while sorting them! I'll hopefully be sorting every character at some point! Please review with requests about who you want to sorted next! :D
1. Albus Dumbledore

**A/N HELLO! This is my next story, this will probably be kept going for a while, whilst I write other things aswell :D Basically, this is just the sortings of everyone! Like from, the founders, to next generation! And it will include non-canon kids in the next generation, like Neville and Hannah's kids, and Oliver Woods, and Fred and an OC! I'm not sure who she'll be yet! I'll think about that later! ;D Oh, and Bold is the Sorting Hat, and italics is whoever's being sorted! This story might not be in age order at times, cause I'll forget some people sometimes :L I'll take requests too! Just comment who you want to be sorted, and I'll write them down, so I remember them! :D Please do, because I'll forget! **

**Chapter 1: Albus Dumbledore**

A small boy walked up to the stool, slightly nervous.

**Ah, hello!**

_Hello_

**Hmm, a very bright boy I see.. you would do well in Ravenclaw.**

_Yeah, that's fine with me!_

**Wait! I haven't finished yet! You also have a lot of courage! You are a very brave child, you've been through a lot, I see? And you're hardly nervous at all!**

_Yeah.. well. _

**And very modest too! But..**

_But?_

**You do have some Slytherin qualities. You are very cunning.**

_No! What with what my dad did and all, people would judge me, and be horrible!_

**And would you care?**

_No! But, my brother wouldbe a victim of it too, and he would definitely be upset by all the rumours. _

**And for that reason, I am placing you in GRYFFINDOR!**

Albus walked off, looking very pleased.

**A/N Anything about the format you didn't like? Should I do it differently? Is it easy to understand? Or did you get confused! Comment please! THANKS**_  
><em> 


	2. Aberforth Dumbledore

**Chapter 2: Aberforth Dumbledore**

Aberforth Dumbledore walked timidly up to the stool, and put the hat on.

**Ah, another bright boy, although not as bright as your brother.**

Aberforth lifted the hat up off his eyes, before letting it slide back down again, thinking it was better not to see all the eyes of the students staring at him.

_Um, thanks? And also, I know, he's much smarter than me._

**Yes well, you have better qualities than him too.**

_Really? Like what?_

**Well, you're more loyal than he is, for a start. And you have less Slytherin qualities than him.**

_Is that a good thing?_

**Well, many people think having Slytherin qualities makes them evil.**

_Not me!_

**Well, that's another good thing about you, you treat everybody equally.**

_Thanks! So, what house will I be in?_

**Well, you seem very courageous, and also loyal.**

_So, it's between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff?_

**It seems that way, where would you rather be?**

_Well, it would be good to be with my brother, and I know my mum would be proud of me!_

**Well then, Gryffindor it is! GRYFFINDOR!**

Ab walked off, very pleased with the choice.

**Ab's house is unknown, according to Harry Potter Wiki, and I did put him asa Hufflepuff at first, but then I realised he isn't very loyal in Deathly Hallows! So I put him in Gryffindor, do you agree?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Elphias Doge**

Elphias Doge held the hat above his head, not wanting it to touch him.

**Oy! Put me on your head properly!**

_I can't! I have Dragon Pox!_

**I'm a hat! I can't get Dragon Pox!**

_Well, no, but the germs would be on the hat, and it's Albus Dumbledore's go next, and he might get Dragon Pox!_

**Scared his dad will track you down?**

_No!I just don't want him getting Dragon Pox! It's horrible!_

**Well that's very kind of you, and brave, not being scared of him. And your not very judgemental either, you seem like a very good person.**

_So where do you think I should go?_

**Well, your mind has a very good balance of qualities. But the strongest are definitely bravery and chivalry, so it better be GRYFFINDOR! **

_Thanks!_

Elphias sat down, and everyone who was near him shuffled away.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you very much to the people who reviewed! You're why I write Fanfiction! 3 Oh, and I know Grindelwald didn't go to Hogwarts, but I said I'd sort every character, even the ones from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons! **

**Chapter Four: Gellert Grindelwald**

A confident boy walked up to the stool, and placed the hat on his head.

_There's no point in even thinking about it, it's obvious where I'll go!_

**Oh yes? And where is that.**

_Well, I'm smart, and cunning, and I am very ambitious!_

**Well, I'm not going to argue with that, but being smart is a Ravenclaw quality?**

_Well, yes. But, I still think I'm a Slytherin!_

**I don't know, you would do well in Hufflepuff!**

_HUFFLEPUFF? You've got to be joking!_

**Yes, I think Hufflepuff is the best choice, HU- SLYTHERIN!**

_You damn hat! I actually thought I was going to be put in bloody Hufflepuff._

**Hats can have fun too you know!**

Gellert huffed as he walked off.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry it's been so long!**

Chapter 5: Bathilda Bagshot

A tall, chubby eleven year old walked up to the stool and placed the hat on her head.

_Hello! Where do you think I should go?_

**Hang on! You have a very complicated mind. There are thoughts jumping everywhere, I find it quite hard to read.**

_Oh no, that's not because of my mind, that's because of the nargles!_

**Oh.. er, yes.. that will be it.**

_So, where do you think I should go?_

**You would fit in a couple of houses, which one do you think suits you best?**

_Well, not Ravenclaw.. Ravenclaws are all stuck up!_

**Whoa, where in the house description does it say that to be a Ravenclaw you have to be stuck up? 'Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning will always find there kind.' Nothing about people being stuck up is there?**

_Well, no. Maybe I would be okay there then!_

**That's what I think! RAVENCLAW! **

_Hooray!_

**A/N Thoughts? 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks everyone so much for your feedback! 3 Remember, I want requests! I will do them in the order the requests are given :D From now on, the character will not be mentioned until the end of the chapter, so you can try and guess who is being sorted! 3 This brilliant idea has come from lambtoslaughter! Btw, I don't like your username! SAVE THE LAMBS! ;) Hahaa Thanks thoughh! You probably won't get this one, we don't know anything about him.**

**Chapter 6**

A very short boy was waiting to be called up by Professor McGonnegall. He didn't look nervous at all.

**Why, you're not nervous at all!**

_Nope! That's why I'm holding out for Gryffindor!_

**Gryffindor? But you have such a Slytherin mind!**

_WHAT?_

**Haha tricked you!**

_What? Nobody told me that the hat was sarcastic, and childish._

**Childish? I am very offended!**

_Oh shut up. Just shout out Gryffindor._

**Okay. Hufflepuff!**

_NOOOO!_

**Haha, got you again! Man, I am on a roll! **

_I will kill you in a minute._

**I'm not even going to bother telling you what's incorrect about that threat.**

…_.._

**Oh, giving me the silent treatment eh? Oh well, I could stay here all day!**

_NO! Just. Shout. Out. My. House._

**Children these days are no fun. GRYFFINDOR!**

Percival Dumbledore flung the hat on the stool. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A red headed girl walked up to the stool and shoved the hat on her head, and crossed her arms.

**You seem angry?**

_I am! That Potter was bullying Sev! He's an arrogant toerag! He thinks he's so great! But he's just a bully. I can't believe I'm already so angry and I haven't even been sorted yet!_

**Be quiet! God you can talk! Stop thinking about that now, and tell me what house you would like to be in.**

_Well, Sev thinks I could be in any of them._

**He is right. Well, maybe not Slytherin.**

_Aww, but Sev's sure he is going to be in Slytherin! Whatbwill I do then? He is my only friend._

**You'll make other friends! Merlin, I sound like some sort of Agony Aunt! Listen, I'm not here to help you with your problems, I'm here to sort you!**

_Well sort me then!_

**It's hard with you rambling! If you would have been quieter you would know the reason behind this choice. GRYFFINDOR!**

Lily Evans walked off to the Gryffindor table, hoping that Severus would join her soon, and that James Potter wouldn't.

**A/N So did you guess it was Lily? I'm sure you did, it was quite easy. :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I'm supposed to be doing homework but I haven't updated in aggeess! So here you go! 3 By the way, I'm now totally giving up on any sort of order, I'm just doing which ever person pops into my head! Oh and this one is really easy to guess who it is :L**

**Chapter Eight:**

A confident boy swaggered up to the stool.

_Wassup dude._

**Erm, wassup! 'ow iz you man, dude?**

_Eurgh, I hate it when old people try to be cool.._

**Hey! I'm only, well, I guess I am getting on a bit.**

_I heard you were almost 1000!_

**Oi! Enough about my age anyway, I can't concentrate on your mind with all this nonsense! **

_Hmmph._

**Right.. Aha! You must be the 'arrogant toerag' Miss Evans was talking about before!**

_She said that? At least she spoke about me! I'm going to marry her one day, just you wait!_

**Hmm, yeah, sure.. anyway! Your sorting! Right, there's clearly only one place you can go! GRYFFINDOR!**

James Potter smiled broadly, realising he would get to spend 7 years in the same house as Lily!


	9. Chapter 9

A young boy walked up to the stool, placed the hat on his head, turned around and glared at some students that where yet to be sorted. "You'll see! I won't be in Slytherin!"

_Hmmph._

**So, don't want to follow the family tradition eh?**

_No way! The sooner I'm out of that family the better._

**Okay, so, if not Slytherin, then where?**

_Gryffindor! Because I'm brave, chivalrous and everything else you need to be!_

**You're not wrong there. **

_So I'm in Gryffindor? YES! All them idiots on the train were saying I was going to be in Slytherin, just because of my family, but I showed them!_

**Yes.. erm.. congratulations? GRYFFINDOR!**

Sirius Black had proved he wasn't going to be a Slytherin, just because his parents wanted him to.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Okay so from now on unless you request a character to sort, I'm just going to be picking them at random from the List of Harry Potter Characters page on Wikipedia :D By the way, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've recently got a new job, and I'm recovering from the flu, please forgive me! **

**Disclaimer: I am JK Rowling, I am your God. BOW DOWN TO ME. No? You won't bow? I'm not really JK Rowling? Damn.**

**Review: I know it's annoying when people are all 'Review or I won't update!' So I'm not going to do that, but it is completely true when I say that you reviewing makes me update faster, because it does! I get an email from fanfiction, saying that someone reviewed saying they like it, so I feel confident and it will prompt me to write another chapter! :D 3 **

**Guess: Remember, the person won't be revealed until the end, so try and have a guess, and see if you get it right!**

**Chapter 10**

A shy girl, who's face was bright red with embarassment of tripping on the stairs on the way up, placed that hat gently on her head and sat on the stool.

**Aha!**

She jumped at the loud voice in her ear.

_What? Have you found something already?_

**No.. I just like saying 'Aha' to the shy ones, it brightens up my day when they jump like you just did.**

_Hmph. That's just cruel. Sort me and be quick! Everyone is staring.._

**You really need to try to be a bit braver! **

_I know, that is my new year's resolution!_

**New year? It's September!**

_Well.. I meant my new school year's resolution!_

**Okay. I hope you do well with that.**

_Thank you, now, where do you think I should go then Mister Sorting Hat?_

**Oh please, call me God of Sorting.**

_Um..No.. How about I call you Sorty!_

**If you must..**

_Okay Sorty! Where am I going!_

**Well, to be honest I think we've decided you're not a Gryffindor, don't you think?**

_Definitely!_

**And I don't think you're a Slytherin either! You're far too kind to be cunning.**

_That's true I suppose._

**And to be honest, even though you are smart, I think the clear choice is HUFFLEPUFF!**

Hannah Abbot skipped off to the Hufflepuff table, feeling a lot happier and braver after she'd had a chat with Sorty. And Sorty had enjoyed the chat aswell,

Over the next few years, Hannah visited Sorty a lot in Dumbledore's office, telling him about her first crush, and crying to him about the death of her mother. And Sorty greatly enjoyed the company, and years after Hannah left, he still asked some of the nicer new students to call him Sorty.

**A/N I don't know why I think of Hannah as being shy, I just like to think that she and Neville were both clumsy and shy, and that they helped each other come out of their shells a bit :) Do you like the little 'over the next few years' bit, or should I just stick to the diologue between the hat and the person being sorted? :D 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N So in my opinion, this guy probably would have just put the hat on his head and got Slytherin instantly, but that wouldn't be very interesting to read, so I'm making it longer! :D By the way sorry I haven't updated in a while! D; it's half term this week so prepare for a lot of updates! 3 **

**Chapter 11**

A handsome boy with sleek black hair walked up to the hat and looked at it suspiciously, before placing it on his head.

**Why so suspicious, boy?**

_Well, you belonged to Godric Gryffindor, and I'm a Slytherin, so who knows what tricks you have up your sleeve._

**Haha, you know I-**

_Don't have sleeves. Well done, obviously I knew that? Now, I didn't come here to mess around! Sort me!_

**Hmm****...**** Well, it's very difficult.**

_What? No it isn't! Just shout out Slytherin!_

**Slytherin? I don't think so! No... I think you, my boy, would do better in somewhere like… Gryffindor!**

_WHAT? I'm not going in the same house as those idiots! I demand you put me somewhere else!_

**Okay, okay! Calm down! I was just joking around!**

_I've already told you. I have __not__ come here to joke!_

**And ****I**** am not here to be ordered around by selfish little brats who think they are better than everybody else!**

…_.._

**That's it, be quiet. SLYTHERIN!**

The hat was very happy to be rid of Tom Riddle, but he was not happy when Tom threw him on the floor! Whenever Tom was sent to the Headmaster's office, they both avoided each other as much as possible, and if they couldn't, they gave each other the most horrible glares.

**A/N Enjoy? Please let me know **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N :) **

**Chapter 12**

A tall child with long dark hair walked boldly up to the hat, and placed it gently on her head.

**Hello, how are you?**

_I'm fine thank you! I'm so excited to be here. You were Godric Gryffindor's hat weren't you! I read about it in Hogwarts; A History._

**Yes, yes I am. So, which house do you think you should be in?**

_Well, I've readabout them all, of course, and I've also been asking around, and Gryffindor sounds by far the best! Although I would also be very happy to be in Ravenclaw._

**Somebody's done their research.**

_Well of course! I'm sure everybody does don't they?_

**You would be surprised what people know, or should I say, don't know, when they come here.**

_Really? I could never go to a place like this without knowing as much as possible about the place!_

**Which is why you would do well in Ravenclaw.**

_So, is that where I'm going then? Ravenclaw?_

**Hmm.. no.**

_Well, where then?_

**Although you are extremely clever, you are one of the bravest young witches I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. **

_Why thank you! So, if I'm brave, will I be in Gryffindor?_

**Yes! GRYFFINDOR!**

Minerva McGonegall skipped off happily to the Gryffindor table.

**A/N I'm sure a few of you thought it was Hermione! But alas, it was dear Minnie :) I like to think of them two as very similer :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I'm not too sure where to put this person, so I'm just going to see how he reacts to the hat and see where the hat thinks he should go, a lot of you probably think I'm crazy, I am the author, so I am the hat really aren't I? No, the hat decides for himself, I might think the character belongs somewhere else, but only the hat knows what's inside the students brain. I hope you don't think I'm too strangefor thinking that, but yeah, that's how I write :)**

**Disclaimer: Oo-er I have been forgetting to write a disclaimer recently! :/ Oh well, I'm sure you all know I'm not JK Rowling! I don't own any of the characters or settings or anything here *sob* **

**Chapter 12? I think..**

A very serious looking child was standing on his own, seperated from the rest of the students. He slowly walked up to the hat and placed it on his head.

**Hmm, another difficult one. Just like your father.**

_Father always told me you said Ravenclaw straight away?_

**Did he now? Well, that says in itself that he could have been a great Slytherin. **

_Slytherin? So, I'm guessing he wasn't just a straight forward Ravenclaw._

**No. Your father was a hatstall m'boy, 6 and a half minutes of debate between the two of us before he got his way. He has a very similer mind to you. Your father could have done brilliantly in Slytherin, but he did not want to go there, which means he would have done awfully in Slytherin as well.**

_Right... that makes sense. So, it was his choices, not his abilities that lead him to Ravenclaw._

**Indeed. Now, I fear you must also choose. Ravenclaw or-**

_SLYTHERIN!_

**Well, that was a lot easier than with your father!**

_Slytherin's are all ambitious and powerful, who wouldn't want to go there?_

**Yep. You're definitely a Slytherin. SLYTHERIN!**

Barty Crouch Jr made a mental note to have a chat with dear old father when he got home.

**A/N Does father have a capital F? Hmm.. anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N ... *comes out from her closet of shame* I'm so sorry I haven't updated! My dad was really ill and I had to look after him for two days, then my brother caught it and I had to look after him, then I caught it aswell! And also there's been loads of Parent evening type things in my school because we're choosing what subjects to take for GCSE, and THEN it was my uncle's birthday! And I've been babysitting 3 days this week. So.. forgive me? My life has been manic at the moment, I really need to catch up on Eastenders...**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling still hasn't answered my letter about me sharing her Royalties, so for now, she owns everything!**

**Chapter 14**

A tall boy, with a face that looked like he'd spent most of his life glaring at someone, was walking towards the hat, turning around every so often and doing what he does best - glaring - at some of the other boys standing in the crowd of people waiting to be sorted. He got to the stool, sat down, and placed the hat on his head.

**Well, this won't be too hard.**

_Well, just shout out what house I'm in then! I have better things to do than sit here listening to a talking hat!_

**What, like glaring at, and teasing those boys?**

_They deserve it! Do you know what they said?_

***sigh* No, what did they say...**

_They said, that they would rather be in Gryffindor than Slytherin!_

**And you find that surprising? Most people who aren't in Slytherin, despise it!**

_... Will they hate me too, because I'm in Slytherin?_

**Yes, if you keep glaring at them, and teasing them! And anyway, how do you know you're in Slytherin? I'm the Sorting Hat, I sort!**

_It's a bit obvious? All my family have been in Slytherin!_

**Do you want to be though? After knowing that everyone who isn't in Slytherin, will probably dislike you.**

_I don't care what people think! As long as I'm the most populer first year in Slytherin, and I'm on the Quidditch team, that's fine with me!_

**Yep. You're definitely a SLYTHERIN!**

Marcus Flint actually smiled, and headed off to the Slytherin tables, giving his most powerful glare to all the other students in the room, who weren't in Slytherin.

**A/N Hopefully I'll get another chapter up sooner than this one! But, my life is still going to be quite manic until April, because loads of my friends birthdays are in March, and I have to choose my optons by March 12, and I have two massive homeworks due in for the 9th and the 23rd of March, neither of which I've started yet! So anyway, I didn'y get any reviews on the last chapter, I'm not complaining, I'm just wondering why? Was there something about the last one that you didn't like? Please help me improve! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I'm ill today, so I'm just going to spend all of today doing homework so I can get it all out of the way then start updating more again! But, I've finished one homework now, and I need a break so I'm going to write for a bit! If I get bored of homework again, you might get another chapter today! :D**

**Chapter... 16? No 15!**

A tall handsome boy was chatting with some other boys, he looked to be very friendly as he had already made lots of friends. He even had a couple of girls staring at him ang giggling! His name was called. "Good luck!" One of his friends shouted. "And you!" he replied. "I hope we're in the same house!" "So do I mate!" He walked up to the stool and placed the hat on his head.

**Well, you took your time! It's been 85 seconds since Minerva called your name!**

_Who's Minerva?_

**Oh, you know her as Professor McGonnegall, your possible head of house.**

_Really? I might be a Gryffindor!_

**Oh yes! You are a very, very brave young boy. You would jump in front of a bullet for your friends!**

_Well of course!_

**But that also makes you a bit of a Hufflepuff!**

_Wow, brave and loyal, what a good combination!_

**You also have a very able mind.. But for some reason, Ravenclaw just wouldn't suit you.**

_So, it's between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff?_

**Kind of.. You would mostly suit Gryffindor, but you have elements of Hufflepuff in you too. If you were to choose Hufflepuff, then you would be perfect there, but if you were to choose Gryffindor, you would also be perfect there.**

_So... it's my decision?_

**Pretty much.**

_Well, I would like to be in Hufflepuff.. but have you seen Gryffindor's Quidditch team at the moment! They're on fire! I can't wait to join them! _

**So Gryffindor it is?**

_Yes!_

**GRYFFINDOR!**

Oliver Wood walked happily to the Gryfindor table, and sat down next to Charlie Weasley, and they quickly fell into a conversation about Quidditch.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N … Sorry I haven't updated in a while… But I have good news! In two weeks it's Easter! So I will have 2 weeks off school, which means I'll update loads! Yeah.. I have no excuses really, I've just been busy. 3 days a week I babysit until 6pm, then have dinner, and do homework so I don't have time to update, the other 2 days I'm at my dad's, and don't have my Laptop, so the only times I can update is the weekend! Yeah, I'm not making excuses, I'm just saying Thank you for all the lovely reviews I've been getting, keep it up! 3 3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!:D**

**Chapter 16!**

A nervous boy walked up to the stool.

**Ah.. Hmm.. this might be very complicated.**

_R-really? Why? I don't want to stay up here for too long, people are staring!_

**Well, you're not a Gryffindor, you're far too nervous!**

_Awwww no! But the only people who talked to me are all in Gryffindor!_

**Yeah… probably because they have to be brave to talk to you! I'm kidding, kidding.**

_*sniff* You're mean! B-but I'm not crying or anything, I don't care what you say! I'm brave! Just give me a chance, put me in Gryffindor!_

**Hmm.. maybe. You're not a Hufflepuff.**

_Why?_

**If you had the chance, who would you save, the nice people who actually spoke to you, or yourself?**

_Myself, of course! Anyone who would choose someone else over themselves is just stupid!_

**Exactly. And you're no Ravenclaw..**

_Well I'm not going to argue with that! So… I'm a Gryffindor yeah?_

**Hmm.. believe it or not, you are very cunning.**

_So- NO! Not Slytherin! No! I can't! They'll all hate me!_

**Which makes me think that you belong there even more.. caring about what people think of you, instead of being brave, and being yourself.**

_No please, I beg of you, don't send me there!_

**Even though I might regret this, I will still let you go where you want. GRYFFINDOR!**

_Oh thank you! I am eternally grateful!_

Peter Pettigrew walked off towards the Gryffindor table, quite pleased with himself, The Sorting Hat, on the other hand, was not.

**A/N Eurgh, Peter. The rat. Do you think I did a good job with him? It wasquite hard to write to be honest, he so obviously doesn't belong in Gryffindor, it was hard to find some reason that the Sorting Hat would put him in Gryffindor. I think it was just to get rid of him, give him what he wants so he'll go.. maybe. What do you think?**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Hello Just a quick update cause I'm at home ill D; Oh well, good news for you I suppose! **

**Disclaimer: I'm own nothing. Zilch. Nada. ZERO.**

**Chapter 17 **

A quiet boy with a neutral expression on his face was standing in the crowd. A taller boy began talking to him, and then they began having an argument, before Professor McGonagall gave them a strict talking to about ruining the ceremony. The crowd of students fell silent with fear, because the last thing they wanted on their first day was a detention! Professor McGonagall called out the quiet boy's name, and he walked up to the stool.

**Hmm, getting into trouble on the first day? Tut, tut, tut…**

_It's not my fault! It's that swine over there! You should have heard the way he was talking about himself, he's so arrogant._

**Okay, whatever. Anyway, time to sort!**

_Eurgh. Stop being so bloody cheerful._

**Hey, language! You're only eleven!**

_You can't live with my dad withput picking up a couple of swears._

**Ah. Tough family eh?**

_You bet. I'm just hoping that coming here will be better than staying there, I don't see how it can be any worse. Anyway, one day I'll be famous for inventing spells, and I'll never have to see my bloody father again._

**That's very ambitious. What spells have you invented?**

_Oh you know, just minor ones, but I'm working on something good, turning Father's alcohol into water, so he doesn't get as drunk._

**Wow, that's clever stuff. Right, I have a good idea where to put you now.**

_Yeah? I've known since I was 9._

**Well… You might be wrong?**

_Oh yeah? Just call out Slytherin._

**Bu-? I? Oh.. fine, SLYTHERIN! **

Severus Snape walked to the Slytherin table, smirking.

**A/N I think Sev may have been a bit OOC what do you think? I'd really appreciate your thoughts on this one, as I'm not too sure of it..**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in ages, my computer had to go and get fixed, but luckily, I've been typing stuff up on my phone, so you should get one or two chapters by the end of today, and maybe another tomorrow too :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.. JK Rowling does, speaking of her, her new book is coming out on September 27 2012! It's non Harry Potter related, and it's for adults **

**Chapter 18**

A black haired boy was standing in the crowd of students, waiting to be sorted. He was so nervous, he was shaking, and when his name was called out he jumped. He walked slowly to the chair, and tripped over his own feet on the way, causing him to blush deeply. He sat down and placed the hat on his head.

**Hmm, yes I think I already know where to put you.**

_Please, don't make it Gryffindor. My mum and dad were in Gryffindor, and everyone expects good things to come from people who are sorted in Gryffindor, but I'll just disappoint them._

**Hmm, see that's strange, because Gryffindor is where I wanted to put you.**

_No! I'll just disappoint everybody. I'm not brave enough! Put me in Hufflepuff, I'm loyal!_

**Well, I know that you will not disappoint anyone, and you are, or at least will be soon, very brave! You just need to believe in yourself!**

_No.. please. You take students choices in to account don't you? Please listen to me!_

**I think.. just this once, I'm going to have to ignore you, and just choose the house which I know is best suited to you.**

_Awwww! But I don't belong in Gryffindor!_

**I'm not going to argue with you any longer, you're almost a hatstall!**

_A hatstall?_

**A hatstall is somebody who takes more than 5 minutes to be sorted.**

_Oh. Well just put me in Hufflepuff quickly then!_

**No. I refuse. GRYFFINDOR! **

**You'll thank me in the future. Wait! You have to put me back on the stool!**

Neville Longbottom had to run back up to the stool and place the sorting hat back on it.

7 years later after the Battle of Hogwarts, Nevlle found the Sorting Hat, and did thank him for putting him in the right house.

**A/N Remember to review saying which character you want to be sorted next! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N 2****nd**** chapter if the day and it's only 10:18 AM! Guess what, you know my last chapter, sorting Neville Longbottom yeah? It had 394 words! How cool's that? I would have wrote it on that chapter, but then it wouldn't have 394 words would it D; So, who's excited for Holy Musical Btman then? I AM.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE.**

**Chapter 19**

A pale skinned, dark haired girl's name was called out. "Move out of my way idiot!" She shouted and the poor trembling young girl in front of her. She reached the hat and shoved it on her head.

**Woah, watch it! I'm almost 1000 years old, please put me on **_**gently.**_

_You were once on the Head of Godric Gryffindor. If I had my way I'd burn you right here. _

**Eek.**

_Yeah. You should be scared of me._

**Um, well, I guess this is quite easy really.**

_Yep, I'm obviously a Slytherin._

**Too right. SLYTHERIN.**

Normally the Sorting Hat would tease someone who was so obviously a Slytherin, by pretending to put them somewhere else, but he was far too scared of the psycho Bellatrix Lestrange.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N BONJOUR. I know it seems like I haven't done anything with this story in ages, BUT I HAVE. I have written a 31 page long list of people I'm going to be sorting, which includes their names, house, personality traits, looks, and family :') This should help me update more often because I won't have to think about it as much :D This one is super obvious who it is, but it had to be for the storyline thing to fit :D**

**Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I was, I'm not JK Rowling.**

_Hello.._

**You don't seem very happy.**

_Well, my mum and dad want me to be in Slytherin, but my brother wants me to rebel against my parents and be in Gryffindor, like him! But i know he wouldn't mind if I was put in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw too._

**Where do you want to go?**

_I want to make my parents see that racism is bad! But they'll never listen to me if I'm in Gryffindor will they?_

**No.. **

_So, where do you think I should be sorted then?_

**Hmm, right, here's what I think. You could be a Gryffindor, because you are brave enough to rebel against your parents. You couldn't be a Ravenclaw because you didn't think of this awesome plan that I just thought of.**

_What is it? _

**If you get put into Slytherin, you could keep your parents' trust and try to change their mind on Blood-Purity from the inside. If you choose to do that, then that proves that you are cunning, like a snake, so that would be where you belong anyway, but if you choose Gryffindor, that proves you belong there, because you need a lot of courage to do that. **

_But my brother would hate me if I was in Slytherin._

**Yes. And you can't tell him that you are on his side, because then he will be your friend, and your parents won't trust you. Each option has good things and bad. Do you want to change the Black family, and possibly a lot of the Wizarding world's views on Blood Purity, or be friends with your brother? **

_I suppose I must think of the greater good. Slytherin it is__**.**_

**You're welcome for thinking up that amazing plan by the way. SLYTHERIN!**

Regulus succeeded in making his parents a bit less racist, but Regulus regretted choosing Slytherin, as not speaking to Sirius was horrible, and it didn't do a lot of good for the Wizarding World anyway. When Sirius moved back into Grimmuald Place after escaping Azkaban, Sirius found a letter Reg had written, explaining everything he had done, and why he changed after being sorted, but by the time Sirius read it, Regulus had died, and it was too late for him to apologise.


	21. Chapter 21

A young boy walked up to the stool, placed the hat on his head, turned around and glared at some students that where yet to be sorted. "You'll see! I won't be in Slytherin!"

_Hmmph._

**So, don't want to follow the family tradition eh?**

_No way! The sooner I'm out of that family the better._

**Okay, so, if not Slytherin, then where?**

_Gryffindor! Because I'm brave, chivalrous and everything else you need to be!_

**You're not wrong there. **

_So I'm in Gryffindor? YES! All them idiots on the train were saying I was going to be in Slytherin, just because of my family, but I showed them!_

**Yes.. erm.. congratulations? GRYFFINDOR!**

Sirius Black had proved he wasn't going to be a Slytherin, just because his parents wanted him to.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/n Hey therreee! Sorry for not updating, but I'm gonna put up a few chapters this weekend hopefully!:') This is quite a minor character so I don't expect you to know who it is :')**

**Chapter… er.. 22? Yeah I think it's 22 :D **

_Must not be nervous. Must show bravery. One day I am to rule over these weak people, for I am the best wizard of my generation! I cannot show that I am worried about my sorting! I __**will **__be in Slytherin!_

The young boy's name was called out and he held his head up high and strutted to the stool and placed the hat on his head.

**BOO.**

Although the boy was shocked by the Hat's loud voice, he did not show it.

_Haha. Scary._

**I can read your mind. I heard your sharp intake of breath, even though you didn't show it, you had a fright!**

_Shut up, know-it-all._

**I'll take that as a compliment.**

_Urgh, I've only just met you, yet you're already annoying me! I was mostly thinking about what house I'd be- um, I mean, who I would sit by on the Slytherin table, not about how annoying a talking hat would be._

**Hmm. So. You're worried about not being in Slytherin eh?**

_NO! I am cunning, and ambitious! I'm just worried I might be.. too clever! They might want to put me in Ravenclaw! Yeah.. that's it._

**Kid, look-**

_Do not call me 'kid'._

**Um, ok, sorry. Anyway, like I said before, I can read your mind! I know the true reason you're worried about not being in Slytherin. You think, maybe you're not evil enough. When your parents are torturing Muggle-borns and Muggles, part of you wishes they would stop, and learn to treat everyone equally. Embrace this! You don't have to be bad! You do actually belong in Slytherin, whether you want to torture Muggles or not, because you are full of ambition. **

_So.. I can be in Slytherin, and not be.. like them._

**Of course! So is that what you're going to do?**

_I'm… No. What am I doing? I can't take over the world by being nice to people! The mu-mudblood scum will die!_

**Please… think about this. **

_Don't tell me what to do!_

**You're making a big mistake, you will later regret this. SLYTHERIN.**

The Bloody Baron did regret making this decision, after he killed the love of his life, Helena Ravenclaw. He was so used to killing people when he was angry with them, he just snapped. He was sent to get her from Albania, but she refused to come back. Horrified at what he had done, he took his own life. If he had listened to the Sorting Hat on that day, when he was just eleven years old, his life would have been so much better.

**A/N Merlin, this one's a bit depressing? SORRYYYYY! And that last paragraph is canon btw, if you can't remember :') I'm just saying cause I don't want people to be like 'Wow that's awesome, well done on thinking it up!' or anything, cause I didn't! haha Thanks for reading! xD **

**3MuchLove3**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N ooh two chapters in a day! Well, if I get this finished today, it will actually probably be up tomorrow morning :L oh wellll;D**

**Chapter 23**

The young first year was thinking. _There are 41 people here. If there are 40ish people in every year, then that makes about 280 students in the whole school. There are 2million wizards in Britain, that means only 0.01% of people go to Hogwarts. Hmm, surely there are more young wizards than that in Britain?_

The boy was brought out of his thoughts by someone tapping on the shoulder. 'It's your turn! You were too busy daydreaming to realise your name was being called!' The young boy hurried up to the stool and placed the hat on his head.

**Well, you took your time.**

_Sorry, I was thinking about the percentage of people in Britain that attend Hogwarts, it's only 0.01%!_

**You figured that out in your head?**

_Yep! I'm great at Maths! And other things too! I really am quite smart._

**Well at least you're modest.**

_Sarcasm?_

**Well done.**

_More sarcasm?_

**Yep.**

_So, Ravenclaw for me, yes?_

**Yep, I think so! There's no denying you're clever! RAVENCLAW!**

Ludo Bagman walked off to his chair, not surprised by the hat's choice at all.

**A/N I think he's good with Maths because he has to count the money with his bets etc, get me?:D haha I guess this actually will be up today, because the hat didn't have as much to say to Ludo as I thought he would.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N I know I say this every time, but I'm sorry it's taken so long! I keep forgetting! I'm sorry, from now on I'll try and update more regularly! It's the Summer Holidays soon, so I'll be able to update more! Thanks for being patient **

**Chapter 24**

**Disclaimer: I own nothingggg, unfortunately.**

A tall eleven year old was standing in the group of people to be sorted, but instead of being excited and nervous about being sorted he was thinking about other things. _Look at them. Four huge, long, wooden tables lined with the finest cutlery with hundreds of children sitting patiently by the tables. Only one thing is missing, FOOD. I am so damn hungry!_ This boy was so interested in the food that he actually didn't hear the teacher call out his name! It took the girl next to him to shake him to take him out of his trance.

He finally realised, and walked up to the stool and put the hat on his head.

**Nice for you to finally join me.**

_Sorry, I was too busy thinking about food. I'm so hungry! I haven't eaten for 6 hours and 43 minutes!_

**Didn't you have some food on the train?**

_No…Some mean Slytherins from the Fifth Year stole my money._

**Well that's not nice.**

_I know! Anyway, that's why I'm so hungry! So can you please sort me now!_

**Okay, RAVENCLAW!**

_Thanks, I'm off, hopefully I'll get food soon!_

**Well you're only the third person to be sorted today, look at all the people I still have to sort! The food probably won't be out for ages!**

_AWWW. Oh well, I'm actually quite happy about being a Ravenclaw! _

**Good.**

Marcus Belby ran to the Ravenclaw table, and began talking to the prefects about the Ravenclaw common room, the moving staircases, the lessons, and most importantly, the food.

**A/N I have no idea where the whole food thing came from, Marcus was just hungry ok?;) Thankyou muchos for reading!u**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Next Chapter the Next Day! Woop! This is due to a review that asked for another one, so it spurred me to write one :') HINT HINT. **

**Chapter 25**

**Disclaimaaahhh: Dis is lyk, totes not mine mate.**

Two young girls were giggling with each other, and staring at the boy who was being sorted. "**HUFFLEPUFF!" **the hat shouted. One girl whispered to the other "I did want to be in Gryffindor, but I suppose Hufflepuff wouldn't be too bad!" The girls collapsed into a fit of giggles. One of the girl's names was called out, and the other wished her luck.

_*giggles*_

**What are you giggling at?**

_Did you not __**see**__ how gorgeous that boy you just sorted was?_

**Well, being a hat, I don't really see anything.**

_Oh.. right, yeah. Well, he's gorgeous anyway! So that's why I'm giggling! _

**Right… So, which house do you want to be in!**

_Hufflepuff! *giggles*_

**If this is just because of Cedric Diggory.**

_Oooh was that his name? *giggles*_

**Oh for the love of-**

_Okay I'll stop. *small giggle* Okay, now I'm done. Honestly, I want to be in Gryffindor… but Hufflepuff wouldn't be too bad! *Insane giggling*_

**Right, that's it, I'm getting rid of you. GRYFFINDOR!**

_Woop!_

Katie Bell ran off to the Gryffindor table, giigling as she saw Cedric look at her and smile on the way.

**A/N If you figured out that the boy who got sorted into Hufflepuff at the beginning was Cedric Diggory, then you may also have realised that as his surname began with a D, and Katie's with a B, Katie should have been sorted before Cedric, but OH WELL. Hope you liiiiiiked! **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Hellooooo! I'm without internet until tomorrow, so I have nothing to do, so I'm just going to write this I think hehe**

**Disclaimer: I don't really think that if I don't have a disclaimer anything will happen to me, but ah well, best to be on the safe side :')**

**Chapter 27**

The little red-headed girl waited patiently for her name to be called, and when it was, she walked up to the stool and placed the sorting hat on her head.

_Good evening Mister Hat._

**My, what good manners! **_**You**_** can call me Sorty!**

_Oh thank you! I was so nervous about talking to you. I have no idea what house I should be in! I'm not brave, or smart, or cunning._

**But you are modest! And loyal, and kind, and hard-working.**

_Really? Thank you, Sorty!_

**You're very welcome m'dear. HUFFLEPUFF!**

Susan Bones was pleasantly surprised about the house that was chosen for her, and like her fellow Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbot, she also visited Sorty every now and again.

**A/N I know it's short, but.. yeah, I dunno why it is, it's just short **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N So, how are you?**

**Disclaimer: T'is not mine.**

**Chapter 28**

The dark haired eleven year old's name was the first to be called. He made his way to the stool and confidently put the hat on his head, and smirked.

**Why are you smiling?**

_Look at all of them, looking at me._

**Who, the students? **

_Yeah. I feel like their king. Their God. Muahahaha._

**You realise you just did that evil laugh out loud don't you. You fool.**

_Oh.. um. Just sort me! They're all laughing now! Sort me quick so I can get down!_

**Mm. No. I think I'll take my time.**

_What? No! Please, look at them. That's no way to treat a king!_

…**. So, how was your day? Did you fall in the lake?**

_No I didn't but the funniest thing happened when- wait stop distracting me! Just sort me! They're still laughing._

**Fine, fine, fine. Hufflepuff!**

_WHAT? I'm not a Hufflepuff!  
><em>**Well you kept saying sort me quickly, I didn't have time to see what house you properly belonged in.**

_ARGH._

**That should teach you not to be so impatient.**

_I'm sorry! I promise I'll be good if you re-sort me._

**Well I guess I should. Hmm. Well you have a very clever mind. You belong in RAVENCLAW!**

_Phew, that's better._

**By the way, I didn't even shout out Hufflepuff, it was only you who heard. But it was nice to hear you apologize!**

_You tricked me! You tricked me into apologizing!_

**Indeed. Now go sit down, tara!**

_Humph._

Although Terry Boot was happy he was clever enough to be in Ravenclaw, he was not happy about the fact that he had been outsmarted by a hat!


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N Bonjour!**

**Chapter… 29!**

The young curly-haired witch was giggling with her new friends, as they spoke about what the other girls had been wearing on the train, how one girl hadn't even put any make up on to cover a huge zit she had, and of course, boys. Hers was the second name called, and as she walked up to the hat, her friends wished her luck. She had always been a popular girl, having lots of friends, and lots of boys interested in her. She knew that wouldn't change in her new school.

**Hello, you're very happy.**

_Yes! I've only been here 5 minutes and look how popular I am! Everyone loves me!_

**That's nice, that you've made friends.**

_Well yes I suppose that's nice, but I don't really care about them, I'm getting so much attention from boys! _

**Well, that's good I suppose. But that's not really why I'm here, to talk about boys. **

_Yes of course, what house do you think I suit best?_

**Well, not Slytherin. Although you're quite shallow, you're not sly, or cunning.**

_Ok.._

**Not Hufflepuff because, as I mentioned before, you're quite shallow, and don't seem to care that much about other people's feelings.**

_Well… I suppose that's true, I guess._

**You are quite clever, but you don't really wish to learn. You'd much rather be focusing on fashion than books wouldn't you.**

Of course!

**So.. that leaves Gryffindor! And I think you suit there perfectly, you're courageous. And very confident. You're always the first person to try out new fashions.**

_That sounds like me_

**Well then, Gryffindor it is! GRYFFINDOR!**

Lavender Brown skipped off happily, giving a flirtatious smile to a few boys as she passed.

**A/N I think that as time goes on, Lavender gets much less shallow, and begins to care about her friends a lot more. I've never written this personality for Lavender before, I don't really know why I just did. Hm. So yeah, by the time the war comes, Lavender has developed into a very brave, loyal girl, willing to give her life for the ones she loves **


End file.
